HSM 3: Bonne Chance
by silverLINK
Summary: Sharpay fell from grace. But if she has anything to say about it, she won't stay there. [Trailer up! Rating will probably go up. Actually, I know it will.]


I had this idea... and I actually thought it was good, So I decided to make a trailer and see what you guys thought.

This takes place the school year after Lava Springs.

Yadda, Yadda: I own natta.

* * *

**Albuquerque, New Mexico. 2008 School Year. **

_Sharpay and Ryan driving away from Lava Springs in the Pink Mustang._

_Gabriella walking with Troy in front of the school stating "I can't believe the summer is over already."_

_Chad running over to them and shouting, "Who's up for our best year yet!?"_

_Loud yells in response._

_Sound of a school bell._

_Sharpay walking through the halls, ignoring everyone. Ryan smiles at some of his friends from behind her. _

**After she fell from grace…**

_Sharpay sitting straighter in her seat in class as Mrs. Darbus walks in._

_Mrs. Darbus saying _"_Welcome back to school, students! And Ryan- congratulations on the Star-Dazzle award!"_

_Sharpay sliding back down in her seat while everyone applauds Ryan._

**Eighteen year old Sharpay Evans…**

_A clip of Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor call out to Ryan & Sharpay. _

_The group falls silent as the twins ignore them, although Ryan sends a sympathetic look back at them. _

"_I guess things will always be the same, during school." Gabriella mutters, opening her locker._

**Must fight to …**

_Sharpay wearing a black sports bra and doing sit ups while looking at herself in a mirror. (Like in a dance studio)_

_Squinting at her reflection in a dressing room. _

_Her whipping around so fast her chair falls over. _

_Ryan's voice is heard while you see Sharpay break a pencil. "Sharpay?"_

"_How's that chorography coming?"_

_You hear Ryan command "Look at me, Sharpay!" While she meets his gaze in a mirror. _

**Get back…**

"_I'm worried about her, Troy. I'm really worried." We hear Gabriella say as a scene of Sharpay skipping lunch and heading towards the running track is shown. ._

"_She won't talk to me." We hear Ryan groan while we see Sharpay's hand press 'play' on a cd player. _

"_We have to do something." This time, it's Chad speaking as Sharpay falls to the stage in exhaustion. _

**On Top.**

_Troy runs up the steps of the stage and grabs Sharpay's shoulder. _

"_You stole everything from me, Bolton. Leave me alone!" She snarls, trying to push his hand away but failing. _

_We see fast clips of each of the group trying to stop Sharpay so they can talk, but she always pushes their hands off. _

_As that happens, we hear Gabriella and Kelsi speak. "You made us, Sharpay," _

_Sharpay spins around on center stage, every light on her. While that shows, we hear: _

"_I'm gonna be on top."-Sharpay's voice. _

"_It's not worth it." One of Ryan's hats falls to the ground, and skids to a stop at the tip of pink boots. _

"_She needs help." a whisper from Taylor._

"_She needs friends." A whisper from Kelsi. _

_Fast clips of Sharpay running out of her house, jumping into her car and a tear hitting a piece of sheet music._

**The third movie in the High School Musical series**

"_She needs you… she needs us." Gabriella's voice._

_Sharpay sinks to a corner in a dance studio and stares blankly. _

"_I don't know who this person is." Sharpay's bitter voice. _

"_Yea, well… everyone misses her…" Troy's voice._

**Take the plunge.**

_Ryan- gripping her arms- "This is what you were born to do—you were born to fight, Sharpay." _

"_Even the strongest have their moments of fatigue. And I'm fatigued, Ryan." she replies sadly, shaking her head. _

_Previous scene flashes out to white, and you see Sharpay driving very fast across a bridge. _

**Take the chance.**

_All in quick, flashy snip- bits:_

_Troy and Gabriella sprinting down a road. _

_Them slamming on a door._

_The entire group circled around a phone. _

_Police sirens._

_Ryan angrily pushing over a rack of clothes while Kelsi watches with a scared look on her face._

_A heel breaking. _

_Taylor pulling something out of a desk drawer. _

_The closing of a door. _

_Taylor looking excited. _

_Sharpay running through a parking lot. _

_Gabriella hugging Ryan while he cries. _

_Sharpay lifting her head from where it was resting against her knees while it rains. _

_Chad grabbing a cd case. _

_Troy closing his phone and looking hopeless. _

_Ryan yelling. _

_It suddenly goes bright, then black._

**High School Musical 3: Bonne Chance.**

"_Watch Out, World."_

_**COMING SOON**_

* * *

When I get 5 reviews, I'll post the first chapter. 


End file.
